


Hearts Unbound

by soundsandsweetairs



Series: Hearts Unbound [1]
Category: Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsandsweetairs/pseuds/soundsandsweetairs
Summary: Twelve years later, a chance encounter in Bermuda.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver (Muppets)
Series: Hearts Unbound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Hearts Unbound

Jim Hawkins stepped onto firm ground for the first time in weeks. The voyage from England on _Polaris_ had been uneventful but slow, with intermittent winds making his crew restless and ready to get off the ship. St. George’s was the perfect place to stop; the crew could relax while Jim exchanged some of the textiles and other goods they were carrying and prepared for the next leg of their voyage. 

Jim felt sweat beading on the back of his neck already. Although it was cool enough down on the docks, he could tell that the Bermudian humidity would be brutal when the sun was at its height. Best to get the ship unloaded and find an inn to kip at for a few nights. 

Jim hadn’t been to St. George’s before, but he’d gotten the name of a promising-sounding inn from a shipmate - apparently the food couldn’t be beat, which was reason enough to stay there in Jim’s eyes. The cook aboard _Polaris_ was serviceable but uninspiring, and Jim was looking forward to food that was fresher than your standard ship’s fare. 

Jim walked down a few side streets, then saw the sign hanging proudly: “The Lobster Inn.” The building was made of stone and appeared well-kept, with bright white walls and a sloping roof. Jim walked in and found himself in the main hall of the inn. A friendly clerk greeted him and asked how long he was staying. 

Jim paid for his room absentmindedly, more interested in the occupants of the small but comfortable common area. A few men appeared to be gambling over cards in the corner, and another was nursing his drink. There were a number of empty chairs; Jim thought he might spend some time down here working on the ship’s accounts later. 

As he grabbed the key for his room, a few notes hummed by a rich voice drifted in from somewhere else in the building. Jim strained to hear. It almost sounded like... it couldn’t be. It had been twelve long years since Jim had last seen Long John Silver, rowing away from him in a leaky lifeboat filled with Treasure Island’s spoils. That voice could belong to anyone. 

“Who’s singing?” Jim asked the clerk as he shouldered his bags. 

“Oh, that’s The Lobster’s owner - does our cooking as well. Bit eccentric, I’ve always thought,” the clerk said with a grin, “but his meals really are to die for. Make sure you don’t miss supper this evening!”

Jim felt his stomach tighten. Perhaps.... But the singing had stopped, and Jim shook off the wild, irrational hope that had come over him. It could be anyone. He’d have a peek in the kitchen once he’d dropped his effects in his room. Just to satisfy his curiosity, that was all. 

Jim’s room was small, but the bed was large and the sheets were clean. The window provided a view of the sparkling Atlantic. He set down his bags and splashed some water on his face from the basin on a side table. God, what had come over him downstairs? Surely Silver was either dead or living off his riches somewhere remote and unreachable. Jim would have heard otherwise. Only the most far-fetched wishful thinking would have Silver running a well-kept inn in Bermuda’s main port. Jim’s childish wish to see him again wouldn’t make the man miraculously appear. 

Jim headed back downstairs. He’d swing by the kitchen to put these thoughts to rest. 

The Lobster’s kitchen was through a doorway off the common room. Jim slipped through and was hit by a wave of heat and the smell of freshly baked bread. Pots and pans hung on one wall. A large table covered in chopped vegetables filled the center of the room. There was a man bending over a cast-iron stove on the other side of the kitchen. Jim’s breath left him as he took in the familiar figure of Long John Silver.

Silver leaned rather more heavily on his crutch than the last time Jim had seen him, and his hair had more silver than brown in it now, but he was every bit as striking as he had been on the island, so long ago. Jim couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Silver turned upon hearing Jim’s gasp. His face slackened as his eyes swept over Jim’s face, then he blew out a breath and his mouth twisted into a small smile. 

“By the powers, if it isn’t Master Hawkins.” Silver’s voice was just as Jim remembered it. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

“Long John.” Only a whisper came out. Jim’s throat felt parched. He swallowed. “What are you doing here? Is this your inn?”

Silver swung his crutch around and took a few steps towards Jim. 

“Gone straight, haven’t I? Christ, Jim, let me look at you. No longer little Jim Hawkins the cabin boy!”

Jim could feel himself reddening under Silver’s measuring gaze. He felt fifteen again, eager for Silver’s approval and attention. 

“That’s right. I’ve got my own ship now - mostly trading between England and the colonies.”

Silver broke into a wide grin. “Well done, Jim! I knew you were bound for great things. I always wondered if you’d join the Navy when you grew up. Glad I am that you haven’t come here as a lawman!”

“This suits me better, I think. I’ve never been enough of a rule follower for the Navy,” Jim said, smiling.

“Right you are!” Silver crowed. “A man after my own heart. Proud of you, I am.”

Jim glowed. “But what about you, Long John? How did you end up here?” _And how has it taken me so long to find you again?_

“Well,” Silver said, settling onto a stool. Jim sat as well. “You know me, ol’ Long John always comes out on top. I managed to get off the island with enough gold doubloons in my pockets to get back to civilization, and a few years ago I retired and set up shop here. If I let the occasional less-than-legal exchange take place on my premises, well, it keeps my purse nice and full.” Silver laughed. “But for the most part, Jim, I’m on the up-and-up now.”

Jim drank in his words. How he’d missed Silver’s voice, his laugh! “I can’t believe you’re here. It is so good to see you."

Silver placed his hand on Jim’s shoulder, then levered himself back up. Jim felt warm where Silver touched him. “Ah, lad, it is good to see you too. How long are you in Bermuda?”

Jim frowned. “Only three days. We’ve got a textile shipment to drop off in Nassau.”

“Well.” Silver squeezed Jim’s shoulder again, then dropped his hand and turned back towards the stove. “I won’t monopolize your time, lad, but stop in when you’ve got a free moment. Lord, it’s good to see you.”

“I will.” Jim rose, his heart pounding. “I will.”

\---

Jim floated through the rest of the day in a haze, supervising the unloading of _Polaris_ and meeting with their buyers. Silver was here! Jim no longer had to wonder what might have happened to him after watching him sail away from the _Hispaniola_. 

After supper that night, Jim slipped back into the kitchen to find Silver at the sink, washing dishes. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing strong, tanned forearms. 

“Need any help?”

Silver looked up, his eyes crinkling. “Ah, Jim! I wouldn’t say no to a pair of hands to dry these dishes.”

Jim stepped up next to him and grabbed the offered towel. “Just like old times.”

Silver glanced at Jim’s face, then down at his hands. “That it be, my boy.” 

They settled into a comfortable rhythm, Silver passing dishes to Jim. Their elbows bumped companionably. 

“Jim, did I ever tell you about the run-in I had with the _Portland_ off the coast of Jamaica? Captained by Admiral Hawke she was, a worthy opponent.”

Silver wove an incredible tale of his great bravery and foolishness as a young man, and had Jim laughing and gasping in turns. He had forgotten how contagious Silver’s smile was! Surely none of the far-fetched story was true, but Jim drank in his words and gestures as a man dying of thirst might drink from an offered canteen.

They stayed in the kitchen, laughing, long past when the last guest had gone upstairs for the night. Silver startled when the clock struck midnight. 

“Christ, lad, it’s past time for this old man to turn in! I need to be up early in the morning to start breakfast. Come see me again tomorrow, if you like?”

Silver paused, then reached forward to squeeze Jim’s forearm. He stood and started moving towards the door at the back of the kitchen. That must be his room, Jim realized.

“Of course! I’ll be here.” Jim took a breath. “I missed you.”

Silver looked back. “It’s good to have you here, Jim. Have a good night, now.”

Jim walked upstairs to his room slowly, trying to commit every minute of the last few hours to memory. Silver’s bright smile, his wicked sense of humor, his warm eyes.... 

Jim locked the door behind himself and flopped onto the bed. He buried his face in the pillow and let out the breath that he’d been holding all day. God. Silver was really here. After twelve long years, Silver was really here. 

And he’d put his hand on Jim’s shoulder and said he was proud of him. Jim placed his own hand over the spot where Silver’s had rested. He closed his eyes and breathed shudderingly into the pillow. 

At fifteen, Jim hadn’t understood why he’d felt so drawn to Silver. It was the lack of a father figure in his life, or his need for approval, that had caused Jim’s confusing feelings, he had supposed. As he’d come to know himself better, he understood that he wanted Silver. _God_ , he wanted Silver. Seeing him again today, though, had shown him that his feelings weren’t just physical. His heart needed Silver, too. 

And the man was here, just a few rooms away. Jim wondered what Silver’s room looked like. Was it luxurious, befitting a wealthy innkeeper? Jim pictured him changing out of the clothing he’d worn today into a finely made silk dressing gown. Silver had such powerful shoulders and arms from using his crutch to get around. What would it feel like to be held in those arms?

Groaning into the pillow, Jim unbuttoned his breeches. He knew this was a bad idea; it had been a long time since Jim had allowed himself to think of Silver while getting off, and he’d certainly see the man tomorrow. On the other hand, Jim was already in too deep; this couldn’t make things worse, could it?

Jim stroked himself, imagining Silver’s big hands on him. Silver would be as knowing and confident about sex as he was about everything else, Jim was sure. Would he have that wicked smile on his face as he touched Jim? His hips moved as he wondered what Silver might say. Would he call Jim a good lad? Jim whimpered. If they were to kiss, would Silver’s beard feel rough on Jim’s face? Jim imagined Silver’s mouth on his neck, on his cheek, at his ear, whispering Jim’s name. Jim came with a gasp and panted heavily into the pillow. As his breathing evened out, he couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty, even though he knew he’d be even more blushing and awkward around Silver tomorrow. 

\---

The next morning, Jim stopped by the kitchen to grab a breakfast of bread with preserves on his way into town. He got away with a quick hello to Silver, only pinking a little when Silver smiled his toothy grin at him. 

The day was another successful one; Jim was able to get a good price on the bolts of cotton fabric he wanted to sell. Wandering through a market on his way back to the inn, Jim found himself looking around fondly, wondering what it might be like to set up a more permanent base of operations somewhere like this. Maybe someday. 

Jim again found himself in the kitchen with Silver after supper. They sat at the counter once the dishes were finished, drinking rum that Silver had fetched from the back of a cabinet. 

“The finest refreshment to be found on this island, trust me, Jim.” 

Jim smiled and toasted Silver. 

“So, lad. Tell me about this ship of yours. Is she magnificent?”

Jim sighed happily. “She’s a beauty, fast and maneuverable. I was lucky to get a good price for her,” Jim laughed, “I’ll be in debt for the rest of my life, though.”

“And what name did you give this beauty of a ship?” Silver asked. 

Jim glanced at Silver, then away. “Um. She’s called _Polaris_.”

“ _Polaris_.” When Jim looked back at Silver, his eyes were searching Jim’s face. “Well, that is a mighty fine name for a ship. May she always lead you as straight and true as her namesake.” Silver raised his glass to Jim, and they both drank deeply. 

There were more comfortable silences tonight then there had been last night; Jim was tired, and he could see that Silver was as well. Their conversation wound its way through a variety of topics. 

“If my crew stops in St. George’s again on our way back from Nassau, will you still be here?” Jim asked, hesitatingly. 

Silver’s eyes crinkled with his smile. “Aye, lad, that I will! Not going anywhere anytime soon. I’d be delighted to host you again, my boy.”

Jim swayed towards Silver when he got to his feet. “I think I’ve had more to drink than I realized.” 

He was close enough to smell the rum on Silver’s breath. Jim paused and moistened his lips. God, he wanted to close the distance between them. He watched Silver’s eyes flicker minutely to his mouth. Silver swallowed. _Interesting._

Jim straightened. “I should be able to make it upstairs alright. Have a good night, Long John.”

Silver cleared his throat. “And you, Jim.”

Jim felt a grin come over his face as he left the kitchen.

\---

Jim was at the docks at sunup the next day, verifying that the necessary cargo was loaded onto _Polaris_. It was a long day’s work, but by the evening, Jim felt confident that they would be ready to set sail for Nassau the next day. Jim tried not to think about what - _who_ \- he’d be leaving behind here in St. George’s. He’d never felt so torn to be getting aboard a ship. 

At the inn that evening, once the washing-up was finished, Silver turned to Jim and smiled. “Come with me?”

Jim looked at Silver quizzically. “Of course.”

They set out through the town, passing only a few people as they walked the dark streets. 

“I’m taking you to my favorite spot on the island, Jim,” Silver said. 

They turned a corner, and the road they were walking on ended in sand. The Atlantic Ocean stretched out before them, lit only by starlight, as far as the eye could see. 

Jim took a few steps towards it, then stopped. He breathed in the salty air. Nothing had ever felt as much like home as the open sea, but Jim was dreading leaving Bermuda tomorrow. What if the past few days had been wishful thinking, merely a dream? Jim felt tears well in his eyes as the wind whipped around him. As he pushed the hair back from his face, he turned to see Silver watching him, eyes dark and face unreadable. Silver’s mouth worked as his gaze rested heavily on Jim. 

“Some view, isn’t it?”

Jim could only nod. He sat down in the sand, pressing his palms into it and feeling it run through his fingers. Silver limped towards Jim, then settled next to him. The sound of the waves crashing in front of them seemed deafening. Jim pulled his knees up to his chin. He felt very young. 

“Do you miss it?” Jim asked.

“What?” 

“Sailing.” 

Silver let out a loud breath. “That’s a complicated question, lad.” He paused. “I’ve done all manner of bad things in my life. I loved the sea when I was young, still do, but it all got twisted up in the need for gold, and power, and notoriety." Silver looked at Jim. "You remember when I showed you Polaris?” 

Jim glanced at his face. “I do.” 

“The one thing I’ve learned, these last few years, is that you’ve got to find Polaris, north, for yourself. And for me, right now, my place is here. I’ve done terrible things, Jim. The sea, she doesn’t forget. Maybe someday I’ll sail again, but right now that’s not where my heart’s leading me.” 

Jim looked up at the sky, picking out the bright star that the man next to him had taught him to find. He thought about where his heart was leading him. He looked over at Silver to see a pensive expression on his face, starlight reflecting in his eyes. And Jim leaned over and kissed him, their lips barely brushing. Jim’s heart was in his throat as he drew back and watched Silver’s face. He saw astonishment dawning. 

Silver swallowed. “I’m not a good man, Jim.”

Jim quirked an eyebrow. “Let me be the judge of that?”

Silver took a breath, then smiled, shaking his head slightly. “Far be it from me to say no to Jim Hawkins when he’s determined to have something.”

He raised a hand to Jim’s cheek, eyes skating over him. Jim leaned his face into Silver’s hand, smiling up at him. Silver leaned in, and then they were kissing. Jim was overwhelmed as their lips moved softly together. Silver’s hand had moved to the back of Jim’s head, and Jim shivered as his fingers carded gently through Jim’s hair. Jim raised a hand to the spot where Silver’s shoulder and neck met. Silver let out a gusting breath. 

They kissed like that for a while, learning each other, and then Jim dragged his hand down Silver’s chest until it was resting on his hip. Silver buried his face in Jim’s neck and ran his teeth over the skin there. Jim gasped, leaning over Silver until they were lying on their sides, touching everywhere possible. They kissed with open mouths, panting heavily. Jim felt Silver growing hard against him. Finally Silver broke away, resting his forehead against Jim’s and swallowing. 

“Ah, hell, Jim, we had better go back to the inn. I’m too old to wake up tomorrow with sand in every crevice!” Silver kissed him again, a soft press of lips. 

Jim was abashed at how carried away he’d gotten. “Of course,” he replied, standing and brushing himself off. 

Silver rose, and they headed back towards the inn with the waves crashing behind them. Silver’s hand on Jim’s shoulder felt like a brand, radiating heat. The anticipation between them was palpable as they walked through the streets of St. George’s, quiet other than their rough breathing. 

Finally they reached the inn, Silver slipping the keyring out of his pocket. He quietly opened the front door, and they snuck through the now dark and deserted main hall, through the kitchen, to the door of Silver’s room. Silver fumbled with the doorknob as Jim pressed against his back, sweeping Silver’s hair aside to kiss his neck. 

“Christ, Jim,” Silver said, his forehead thumping against the door, “give me a moment here, will you?”

Jim stepped back as Silver swung the door open. Jim caught a glimpse of a canopied bed and a large fireplace as the door shut behind them, and Jim found himself pressed back against the door as Silver kissed him with his wicked tongue. His beard was soft against Jim’s face. 

Silver braced his crutch against the door, and his other hand crept up Jim’s side, untucking his shirt. Jim moaned to feel Silver’s hand on his skin. 

“Undo these buttons for me, lad,” Silver panted into Jim’s mouth. 

Jim made quick work of the buttons on his waistcoat, and let it fall to the floor. He stripped off his shirt and neckerchief as well, standing bare-chested before Silver. 

Silver looked at him with dark eyes. “A pretty thing, aren’t you?” 

Jim blushed. Silver kissed him again, hand running up Jim’s back, then pulled him towards the bed. Jim slipped off his shoes and stockings on the way, then settled heavily on Silver’s big bed. Silver followed, setting his crutch aside and pulling himself down next to Jim using the rope strung along the ceiling. 

Jim’s hands went to Silver’s chest, fingers creeping underneath his waistcoat. “Can I?”

Silver grinned predatorily. “Be my guest.”

Jim slipped Silver’s waistcoat over his arms, leaning forward to press a kiss into Silver’s neck. Silver cursed and stroked Jim’s hair, breathing heavily as Jim slid his hands under Silver’s shirt. Silver lifted the shirt over his head, revealing thickly muscled shoulders. 

Jim noticed a scar on Silver’s arm and reached out to touch it gently. “Where did you get this?”

A nasty grin came over Silver’s face. “That’s from old Flint himself, the bastard. I’ll tell you the whole story someday.”

Silver pulled off his bandana and shook out his mane of wavy hair. Jim caught his breath. Silver looked wild, like the pirate king Jim had sometimes imagined him to be, a man standing alone without ties or bonds. 

Silver saw Jim looking. He arched his eyebrow challengingly. “See something you like, do you?”

Jim grinned back at him. He kissed Silver again, his mouth dragging from Silver’s lips, through his beard, to his neck. He lavished attention under Silver’s jaw, then tugged lightly on Silver’s earring with his teeth. Silver made a soft noise. 

Jim kissed down Silver’s neck, his chest, his stomach. He slid onto his knees on the floor. He unbuckled Silver’s shoe and removed it, and rolled down his stocking, then looked up at Silver. Silver was watching him with tenderness. 

“What a sight you are, Jim. Too precious for an old scoundrel like me, to be sure.” 

Jim pressed his face into Silver’s thigh. “I’d like to put my mouth on you, Long John.”

Silver reached for Jim’s face and stroked his thumb over Jim’s cheek. “Hell, Jim. It’d be an honor.”

Jim unfastened Silver’s buttons one by one. He slipped his breeches and drawers over his hips, freeing his cock. 

Jim looked up at Silver. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

Silver shook his head disbelievingly. “You are a magnificent creature, Jim Hawkins.”

Jim licked his lips, then took as much of Silver into his mouth as he could. Silver let out a groan and closed his eyes. He felt huge in Jim’s mouth. 

“Ah, that feels good, lad.” Silver’s teeth were bared. 

He moved gently, one hand braced on the bed and the other cradling Jim’s head. Jim felt cherished. He wished he could be here forever, giving Silver anything and everything he wanted. 

Silver’s words of praise grew hoarse and breathless. His thrusts picked up speed. He threw his head back. “Jim, I’m about to-“

Jim pulled off, panting, and finished Silver off with his hand. Silver came with a low groan, chest heaving. Jim mouthed softly at his cock as Silver’s breathing slowed. Jim pressed a kiss into Silver’s hip and pulled himself back onto the bed. Silver dragged Jim over to him and kissed him. 

Their lips moved together as Silver’s hands skated down Jim’s chest. He thumbed a nipple experimentally. Jim panted into Silver’s mouth.

Silver grinned. “Like that, do you?”

Silver kept one hand there, rubbing, while his other hand moved down to Jim’s breeches. He palmed Jim’s cock through the material, making Jim moan. 

“Mm, do that again,” Jim sighed. 

Silver touched Jim again. He moved his mouth down Jim’s neck, sucking and biting. Jim would have a mark there tomorrow, he was sure. 

Silver worked the buttons of Jim’s breeches open. “Get these off, that’s a good lad.”

Jim shimmied out of his breeches and drawers, fully bare under Silver’s dark gaze. 

Silver licked his lips. “Aren’t you just pretty as a picture? Come here, lad, let me take care of you.”

They moved up the bed and Silver pressed Jim back into the pillows. Silver was a warm line along Jim’s side as he took Jim in hand. Jim gasped as Silver stroked him. 

“Christ, Jim, you’re beautiful.” Silver’s mouth was right by Jim’s ear. “What did I ever do to deserve this?”

Jim turned his head to catch Silver’s mouth in a kiss as his hips moved with Silver’s hand. Silver scratched roughly over Jim’s scalp, creating pinpricks of sensation. 

Jim gasped into Silver’s mouth. “God, Long John, please.”

Silver’s hand sped up on Jim’s cock. His hair fell around Jim’s face like a curtain.

“You’re so good for ol’ Long John, aren’t you?”

Jim groaned and shut his eyes, and then he was coming apart in Silver’s hands. Silver stroked him until he whimpered and pulled away. 

Jim pressed a sloppy kiss to Silver’s shoulder. Silver swept a hand through Jim’s hair. 

“You’re a marvel, Jim.”

Jim smiled shyly. Silver kissed Jim’s head, then got up from the bed, returning with a damp rag. Silver toweled them off gently, then tossed the rag to the other side of the room. He settled back into the pillows, looking sated and majestic. 

“I hope you’ll stay tonight, lad.”

Jim ran a hand along Silver’s side. “Of course.” 

He leaned over to kiss Silver again, then pulled the sheet over them, trying to forget as he closed his eyes that in just a few hours, he’d be leaving Bermuda. 

\---

Jim woke to the first light of dawn peeking through the shutters. He turned his head away from the window, not yet ready to face the day. The pillow smelled like Silver when he breathed in. Jim couldn’t believe last night had really happened. He felt Silver’s warmth pressed along his back. Silver’s leg rested between Jim’s. Jim spent a moment enjoying the sensation of Silver’s arm draped proprietarily over his waist, then turned to look at him. 

Silver blinked slowly, waking under Jim’s gaze. His hair was a mess. A sleepy smile stole onto his face. 

“Good morning,” Jim said with a yawn. 

“What a sight to wake up to!” Silver tightened his arm around Jim. “Jim Hawkins, here in my bed.”

Jim rolled his eyes but blushed. He leaned in to kiss Silver with a smile. Their lips met repeatedly.

Finally, the thought that Jim had been trying to banish from his mind crowded in. “I’m leaving today, Long John.” Jim squeezed his eyes shut. He wouldn’t cry. Why couldn’t they have more time? The last few days had been like a dream. 

“Well.” Silver sighed, rubbing his thumb absently against Jim’s hip. He sounded resigned. “I’ll miss you, that’s for sure, lad. But I can’t begrudge a promising young captain finding greener pastures in his travels.”

Jim looked at Silver in dismay. “Long John, that’s not what I meant. I….” Jim swallowed. He could be brave. “If we come back here after our stop in the Bahamas, can I,” Jim took a shaky breath, “can I come see you?”

Silver looked like all the air had left him. He cleared his throat. “Ah, hell, lad, of course you can. What you want with an old sea dog like Long John is beyond me!”

Jim felt relief dawning over him like a sunrise. “Well, I’m awfully fond of that old sea dog, as it happens.”

Silver leaned over to kiss Jim thoroughly. His arm tightened around Jim’s waist. Jim allowed himself to get lost in the warmth of Silver’s embrace. Eventually Silver drew back. 

“Alright, lad, get moving. Your ship needs you, and I need to get up to get breakfast started.”

Jim rolled out of bed and retrieved his clothes from the floor, brushing sand off his breeches. He’d change in his room before heading to _Polaris_. Once he looked moderately presentable, he turned back to Silver. He allowed himself to take in the sight of this man who had always been so important to him. He leaned in for another kiss. Jim's hand rested over Silver's heart as he licked into Silver’s mouth. 

Jim pulled back and smiled. “I’ll be seeing you soon.”

“Aye, lad. I’ll be here.”

As Jim left The Lobster Inn, he had a smile on his face. Jim knew he would be back. And Silver would be waiting for him when he returned.

**Author's Note:**

> CANNOT believe I wrote this. What can I say, Tim Curry is very inspiring.
> 
> Lobsters actually have very long lifespans, but I could not bring myself to put a talking lobster in this fic! Sorry, Polly!
> 
> Apologies for any historical inaccuracies; I did my best, but I'm certainly not an expert on this time period.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
